Humphrey
Humphrey was a low box wedge shaped robot that competed in Series 4 of Robot Wars. Featuring a lifting arm, made from a carjack and capable of lifting a Ford Escort, with ramming spikes as its weapons and incorporating wheelbarrow wheels, gearbox sprockets from a lawnmower (giving it a speed of 6mph) and even an old table leg in its construction, it lost its only battle in the UK Championship against The Steel Avenger and Wild Thing. It was a heavily criticized robot, even Jonathan Pearce told the team not to return without a decent robot. The team did so in Extreme 2 Tag Team with Nasty Humphrey, a small tough box robot with a plough-shaped front and a spiked axe to self-right quickly, fighting alongside Stinger. It was certainly a better robot than its predecessor, but it did no better, losing in round one in a battle that once again featured The Steel Avenger. Nasty Humphrey also failed to qualify for Series 6. The team also entered Techno games, like many others in the UK Series, with a walking robot named Don't Walk On The Grass which lost to Tecumseh in the Internal Combustion Sprint event. Robot History Series 4 Humphrey was in Heat M of the fourth wars. In the first round, Humphrey was pitted up against the 11th seed Wild Thing and The Steel Avenger. Humphrey stayed out of the main bulk of the action at first as Wild Thing constantly attacked The Steel Avenger, then putting it into the CPZ, Matilda nearly flipped Steel Avenger out with her tusks, but Humphrey then suffered control problems, it was slowly going round in circles until it finally grinded to a halt. This allowed Seargent Bash, Dead Metal and Sir Killalot to attack it and place it on the floor flipper, it was flipped onto its back by the floor flipper and eliminated. Extreme 2 Nasty Humphrey featured in the Tag Team Terror competition of Extreme 2 where it was paired with Stinger. Their first battle was against Lightning and The Steel Avenger. Nasty Humphrey started off by charging at Lightning and tried to use its axe. However Lightning got underneath Nasty Humphrey and pushed it into Mr. Psycho's CPZ, where the huge House Robot slammed its hammer down onto Nasty Humphrey. Both robots escaped the CPZ and Nasty Humphrey activated the floor spinner. Both robots then pushed each other around before tagging their partners. The Steel Avenger couldn't hit Stinger and Stinger couldn't hit The Steel Avenger, the pit was then activated and The Steel Avenger pushed Stinger down, but drove in afterwards, leaving their partners to fight on alone. Nasty Humphrey missed with its axe, which then seemed to break and stayed in the down posistion. Lightning then pushed Nasty Humphrey into Mr. Psycho and Nasty Humphrey was hit again, before it was side stranded by Lightning. However as this happened just before cease was called, the battle went to the judges who put Lightning and The Steel Avenger through. Results |} |} Humphrey 3.jpg|Humphrey 3 at a event in 2000 Don't_Walk_on_the_Grass.JPG|'Don't walk on the grass', the Humphrey team entry in Techno Games Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Failed to qualify as Nasty Humphrey *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks